


The Evil Queen and The Wicked Witch

by GunRoswall



Series: The Colour Coordination Series [2]
Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, PWP, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunRoswall/pseuds/GunRoswall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ownership claim exists only for the original characters and storyline by the writer.<br/>No compensation of the monetary kind exchanged hands during the creative process.</p><p>Fair warning:<br/>Softcore sex between characters of the female persuasion ahead.<br/>If that is not your cup of tea, please feel free to move on or read at our own peril ;P</p><p>Premise:<br/>It's party time! Choosing the costume which best depicts your own or your partner's character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invitation to a party

Andrea was on her way to the Major Crimes offices. She was in a hurry after being called to make a deal with a suspect. Provenza had made it clear to Hobbs, the case needed to be closed today. Andrea stepped out from the elevators, through the corridor and into the Murder Room.

"DDA Hobbs!" Provenza greeted her cheerfully, "Please follow me."

Provenza guided Andrea to the interview room, where the suspect had been prepared to confess for a deal with the DDA. Andrea stood by the desk, put her bag down on the chair and spoke to the suspect.

"Hello! My name is DDA Hobbs. I hear you want to cut a deal for murder in the second degree."

***

After the suspect had been taken away, the team started packing up the evidence. Andrea was talking with Provenza when she noticed Sharon waving to her at her office entrance.

"Thanks! I will see you in the judge's office then." Andrea quickly concluded the conversation with the Lieutenant.

"See you there DDA Hobbs! Have a great evening!" Provenza wished Andrea, but was surprised when she wasn't heading out, but in the direction of Raydor's office.

"I wonder what's going on between the two, seems they are having lots of confidential conversations lately in Raydor's office with the shades closed!" He said out loud.

"What did you say?" Andy was curious what the Lieutenant was mumbling about by himself.

"Oh, nothing, just rambling by myself as usual." Provenza chose not to share his suspicions with Flynn. Andy was still a bit distraught. The Captain had turned down several of his invites to go out in the past few months.

 ***

Andrea stepped into Sharon's office passing the Captain on her way in, lightly brushing the other woman's body. Sharon quickly closed the door and without hesitation pushed the other woman against the wall and lip locked her in a passionate kiss.

They broke off the kiss only for the need of air to breath, both of them panting, but arms around each other.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Andrea joked, "Someone might walk in unannounced, you know."

"Well, we can always take this to the ladies' room, or the hallway closet, if that would make you feel more safe from prying eyes." Sharon responded sarcastically.

"Well, guess your 'kids' are old enough to know the truth?" Andrea said still joking, but she also wanted to come clean to the others of their changed relationship.

"I would say so, but then again, I wasn't thinking of making a big announcement, rather let them find out on their own."

Sharon was reluctant of sharing all personal aspects of her life, even to her team. Seems they already knew too much.

"So, no compromising displays, such as smelling your hair, slapping your ass or kissing in the public?" Andrea teased Sharon.

"Well, since you put it that way," Sharon's mind was in full mode conjuring images of the twosome in all kinds of compromising situations, "If you are up to the challenge, why not!" Sharon then kissed Andrea again, this time more fiercely.

Andrea was surprised by Sharon's sudden change of heart about going completely public, but also glad and happy at the same time. Not that there was anything to hide, both being adults and all. But there was showing off while being in your face and then there was the elegant way of doing things. Andrea wanted to do the former, but being a well mannered lady, she chose to do the latter.

"So was there something you wanted to talk about or just smooch with me?" Andrea finally asked Sharon after their second lip lock.

"Actually, there was!"

Sharon broke off their contact and ventured to her desk. She picked up an envelope.

"This came in the snail mail today." She took a black and red coloured card from the container and handed it over to Andrea.

Andrea looked at the card. It was an invite to a masquerade party.

_'We cordially invite you to a fashion extravaganza. Dress code: What ever the secret or desired character you either are or want to be'_

Andrea looked at Sharon and smiled.

"You feel like going?" She asked Sharon.

"Absolutely!" Sharon was excited and clearly she had already decided they were going.

"Have any ideas as to what character?" Andrea was curious as to what Sharon had chosen.

"Yes, I do," She was being deliberately secretive, "I would prefer it to be a secret until the party."

"OK, then. Agreed. I have some idea myself."

Andrea had one idea in particular. She was reflecting more on the character she wanted to be and something she thought Sharon sometimes was.

"Excellent!" Sharon stated, "The party is a week from Friday so we have a week to plan. I have a few contacts if you are interested?"

"Sure, that would be great." Andrea knew Sharon had a few contacts in the garment industry which would be the best bet for getting the most suited costume for the evening.

"OK, then it's settled."

Sharon had quickly closed the gap between the two again, her hands fondling Andrea's body, while her mouth started nibbling and kissing Andrea's neck.

"So, tonight at eight at my place then?" Sharon managed between her ministrations.

"Yes." Was all Andrea could manage to utter.

She was getting more turned on by the minute and wondering how she could last until evening.


	2. Lace and leather

The very next day, Andrea stopped by the costume designer's workshop. She was anxious to get the show on the road and did not wish to end up with something else that she had envisioned in her mind. As she stepped into the shop, she felt giddy like a school girl surrounded by pretty dresses, which in this case were sexy hot numbers for the self-confident adult woman. A young woman stepped from behind the counter greeting Andrea.

"Hi! You must be Miss Hobbs! My name is Tina, Welcome to Tony's designs!" She greeted Andrea with a huge smile on her face.

"Hello!" Andrea was a little thrown back by the over enthusiastic way she was welcomed, "Yes, I am. I am here for a costume party dress.. " Andrea continued but was cut off when Tony the designer stepped from the backroom.

"Hi, Andrea I presume!" He was quickly coming towards Andrea behaving in the manner he and Andrea were old friends. Embracing and then kissing Andrea on the cheeks.

Andrea was feeling a little at odds with this type of behaviour. Not that she didn't have any gay men as friends, but they were more subdued than your cliche gays.

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you!" Andrea managed to have her two words in.

"Sharon tells me you are looking for a dress to a costume party." Tony started.

Andrea was not surprised that Sharon had called ahead, warning Andrea was coming in. She had probably been giving Tony advise or tips on what Andrea could wear. Andrea smirked. Sharon had great taste in clothing, that much Andrea admitted, but this time, she would make the choice herself. She had already given up her inspirational pink dress, when Sharon had made it quite clear what she thought about it after the 'incident' one day in the office with their wardrobe choices.

"Yes, and I have something specific in mind."

Tony took a step back, laid his hand palm down under his jaw in a swift practiced move and remained in his thinking position. He then pranced around Andrea, measuring her in his mind. Despite his gay-ish manoeuvres, he had a keen eye for the female form and was able to determine size and fit without a tape measure.

"Yes, yes... I see something black. Perhaps lace?" He wasn't expecting an answer to his musings.

Andrea was feeling a little uncomfortable being assessed in this fashion. But waited while the maestro was doing his thing.

"Definitely lace!" He then concluded.

Andrea was desperate to voice her own ideas at this point, although lace sounded very good, but she had an image in  mind as inspired by her partner. And lace was just part of the process.

 ***

Sharon had arrived at Tony's Designs. Tina greeted her favourite customer with even more gusto than she had Andrea.

"Sharon, so good to see you again!" Tina was hugging Sharon.

"Good to see you too. It's been a while, but I intend to remedy the situation!" Sharon remarked.

She had plans for a few additional wardrobe changes as inspired by the latest fashion faux pas lately in the office especially where Andrea was concerned and she was here not only to shop for herself, but for her girlfriend as well. Calling it a pre- birthday present.

"Tony is waiting for you in the studio. He has two great sketches for you, which I am sure you will like."

"He did get my email about the ideas I have?" Sharon was getting worried Tony was planning something else and not taking into account what Sharon had in mind.

"Yes he did and loved them! He based the models on your idea, so don't worry!" Tina assured Sharon.

"Excellent!" Sharon responded and walked through the shop area into the back where the design studio was.


	3. Drag Queens and other characters

Party night had arrived at last. Since neither lady knew what the other had chosen as a character or costume for the party, they had agreed to arrive separately.

Getting out of the taxi, Sharon needed to be careful with her new hat, which had a tall cone on the top. After all, the Wicked Witch was nothing without her hat and her broom. In this case however, Sharon had opted to switch to a modern witch with a wand instead. She managed to get out from the vehicle intact and walked inside the party house.

The house itself was a modern functional one story building, with a huge pool in the back. Sharon had attended her friend Greg's parties on several occasions and if the past was any indication, this party would be great. The music coming from inside was still at low level, but rhythmic no less.

***

Andrea had been nervous the whole day and anticipating the party. She had left the office early and after a few hours of preparation, checking, adjusting and re-adjusting, she decided to take off early not to be late. She called the cab service and ordered her ride. The taxi was punctual and at the promised time picking Andrea up. As she stepped into the car, she sighed in relief. She was finally on her way.

***

Sharon was greeted by several of the guests, some of them familiar, some new acquaintances. Greg noticed Sharon right away and excused himself from the people he had been talking with and immediately came to Sharon. He was dressed in a gorgeous blue dress and high heels, making him even taller than his six foot four inches.

"Sharon, darling!" He air kissed Sharon on both cheeks and took a step back to assess her choice of outfit, "You look absolutely fabulous!"

"Thank you Georgina!" Sharon called him by his drag name.

"I see you have let your Ms Hide persona out for the evening!" Georgina smirked referring to the nickname given by quite a few in LAPD as the "Wicked Witch."

"But of course." Sharon replied with a grin, "I have to let her out every now and again!".

Sharon was dressed in a bright red low cut sleeveless, short hemmed, form fitting leather dress. Her pointed witch's hat and stiletto heels were black, as was her magic wand.

"So, where is your date for the evening?" Georgina asked Sharon curiously.

"We agreed to meet at the party. We have not seen each other's costumes yet, so it will be a surprise for us both."

Sharon was scanning around for Andrea, while talking with her friend. And there she was. Andrea was surrounded by a group of ladies, who were all commenting and admiring her outfit. And why wouldn't they, Andrea was the Queen of queens. Dressed in a long hemmed black lacy dress with a slit showing off her left leg all the way to the panty line. Topping it off with a big tiara on her head and a set of long red gloves and stiletto heels.

Was she wearing panties? That was the question on Sharon's mind when she spotted her girlfriend in the crowd.

The time stood still for a moment as the two women stared at each other. The choices they had made as far as colour coordination was concerned was perfect. Leather and lace was a nice theme. The bright red complimenting the black was an excellent choice. Of course Tony had a little credit forthcoming, but it was Sharon's and Andrea's idea as to which characters they had chosen, which in turn tied together the outfits perfectly.

Andrea excused herself from her new fan club and started walking towards Sharon and Georgina. Georgina looked at Andrea in awe.

"Is that yours?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Was all Sharon managed.

 

Andrea was also staring at Sharon, as she was walking towards her and the friend Sharon was talking with. Andrea was admiring the view of her girlfriend and could not help wondering how lucky she was.

"Andrea," Sharon started, taking her lover by the hand and spinning her around in a swift move, "You look absolutely astonishing!"

Andrea was pleased. "Thank you my dear! You look utterly gorgeous!" Andrea told Sharon.

Sharon then introduced Andrea to Georgina, who had been staring at the Queen and the Witch in fascination.

"Georgina, I would like you to meet my better half and my queen, Andrea." Sharon bowed at Andrea.

"Enchanted I'm absolutely sure!" Georgina took Andrea's hand and kissed it, then added, "I hope it's The Evil Queen?" he asked curiously.

"But of course!" Andrea laughed, "A pleasure to finally meet you Georgina, Sharon has told quite a few tales about you!" Andrea added.

"And all true I'm afraid!" Georgina let out a full laugh.

The threesome fell into a conversation. Well, it was mostly Georgina spinning some tales of one wild lady named Sharon and some of the shenanigans she had supposedly coaxed the innocent Georgina to participate in as well.

***

As the evening progressed, the Wicked Witch and the Evil Queen had managed to gain quite a following. They had talked, danced, laughed and naturally had a few drinks and after all the attention, were wanting some alone time, naturally.

Carrying their glasses with them, searching for a more secluded area to have a little chat and maybe a little smooch too. Sharon was very eager at this point to find out whether Andrea was wearing anything under her dress, other than her skin of course.

They managed to find a room, which actually was the homeowner's walk-in closet, but equipped with a love seat. The obvious choice for Georgina, of course. Sharon and Andrea seated themselves. Andrea glanced around the room and couldn't help but wonder over the amount of clothing Georgina had. Georgina had his choices of drag clothing and men's clothing. Guess the quote 'I don't need less clothes, I need more closets!' applied to Georgina perfectly.

Andrea turned to look at Sharon, only to find Sharon staring at her intently, hungrily. That look in turn made Andrea's skin tingle and she felt a warm flush between her legs. Not the best day to go commando after all.

Sharon placed her hand on Andrea's thigh, creating small circles on the already heated flesh. Her eyes never leaving Andrea's, Sharon slowly and intently moved her fingers closers to the slit of Andrea's dress.

"You know what I have been wondering all night?" She asked with a husky voice.

Andrea gulped. "What is it?" Andrea could already guess what it was. She liked where this was going, but felt a little exposed and uncomfortable, especially being a guest in someone else's house.

"Well, you can either tell me or let me find out for myself. Personally, I prefer the latter option." Sharon grinned wickedly.

"I thought I was supposed to be the evil one!" Andrea laughed. She didn't mind portraying the Evil Queen visually, but playing the actual part was something she gladly let to Sharon. After all, Andrea had envisioned Sharon as both the Evil Queen and the Wicked Witch. Both personas in a most erotic and good way of course.

"You can be as evil as you like my pretty, but I will use my wicked sense and get my way in the end." Sharon spoke in jest, but her point was clear.

Andrea did not respond, rather waited for Sharon's next move, her gaze now fixated on Sharon's fingers as they made their way along her thigh.

Sharon manoeuvred her fingers onto the inner thigh, now completely exposed when Andrea was sitting. Her fingers inched their way up the thigh, reaching the apex and stopped just before reaching under Andrea's dress and the soft flesh she knew to be found there. Andrea had been holding her breath as she was watching Sharon's hand getting closer and closer. The sudden halt made her squeak and she turned her gaze towards Sharon, her look pleading. Sharon sure was playing both the evil and wicked with Andrea now.

Sharon pondered for a second, but the look on Andrea's face told her everything she needed to know. Sharon moved her fingers slowly inside Andrea's dress, the warm wetness greeting her. Sharon could not help grinning, evilly. After all, she was the wicked one.

Never loosing eye contact with her lover, Sharon's fingers started their exploration. Through slick wet folds, reaching her target, she pushed the erect button eliciting a few sounds from Andrea. Manipulating the hard nubbin with two fingers, Sharon sensed it would not take too long for her partner to climax. Hastening her speed, her fingers moving faster and faster.

As much as she wanted to gaze at her lover during her climax, Andrea was unable to keep her eyes open anymore. Aware the pending orgasm making it's way through her body, hot flashes washing over her, she felt her body starting to buckle and the only thing she could do was to enjoy the ride. Andrea let out a loud cry as the orgasm tore through her.

***

After their little escapade in the walk-in closet, which seemed to have become a theme for the twosome, was over, the ladies were more than ready for a more private and intimate venue.

"Let's go back to my place and break out that magic wand of yours!" Andrea whispered to Sharon feeling bold and daring.

Sharon had an evil grin plastered on her face and without any hesitation, grabbed her lover by the arm and dragged her out from the party, dialing for a taxi at the same time.


	4. Evil Queen and the magic wand

The Evil Queen and the Wicked Witch had arrived at Andrea's place. The foyer was a tangle of red leather and black lace, when the twosome struggled to tear each other's costumes off. In the end, both women were dressed in only high heels, a tiara and a witch's hat. Oh and of course the magic wand! The colour coordination was a perfection, nude on nude with a hint of black and silver.

Ending up in the bedroom, Andrea felt her Evil Queen coming out. She pushed Sharon onto the bed pinning her down with both arms. Ferociously kissing Sharon, nipping, sucking and licking her naked body from head to toe. Loosing the high heels in the process, only head wear remaining. While the prop wand was lost in the heat of the moment, Andrea had another type of wand on her mind to replace the missing one. Grinning evilly, she rose from the bed leaving her heated lover whimpering for more.

Andrea quickly went to her walk-in closet where she kept her special pink box. She picked up a leather strap and her favourite purple magic wand. With what seemed acquired skill she strapped herself and attached the appendix. Looking at herself in the full length mirror, she couldn't help smiling broadly and letting out a laugh. An evil laugh.

Andrea emerged from the closet finding Sharon laying on the bed on her side. The look on Sharon's face was priceless when she saw the accessorized beauty entering the bedroom. Fully naked, apart from her tiara, the strap-on toy and an evil grin plastered on her face, ready for some Queenly action. Sharon had been anticipating something extra for the evening after Andrea's take charge attitude, but the turn of events was unexpected and surprising, in a positive way. It seemed the Wicked Witch had to relinquish her power to the real mistress for tonight.

Andrea walked towards the bed in a deliberate slow motion. Sharon's eyes were fixated on Andrea as she approached her. Climbing next to Sharon, on her knees Andrea was face to face with Sharon. Looking her lover into the eyes, seeing the desire and fire, Andrea decided this was not the time to take things slowly. Andrea decided to let the Evil Queen take over completely. With a swift move Sharon had been once more overpowered, finding herself laying on her back, in lip lock with a seemingly strong opponent. Surrendering herself completely, she decided to yield and let Andrea have her way with Sharon. As a token for her surrender, Sharon tossed the witch's hat aside.

Andrea's lips hungrily on Sharon's in a tight lock. Andrea's hands roaming the nakedness of her lover. Moving downward, finding the hard pebbles, licking and sucking, Andrea's tongue probing the puckered peaks. Lower, down south she ventured, licking, placing kisses all over the smooth curvy surface of Sharon's stomach. Even further southward bound she traveled, reaching soft wet fleshy sex. Fingers joining the venture, Andrea was sucking hard Sharon's clitoris. The evil grin was back on her face, when she heard the low guttural sounds Sharon was making. Andrea's mouth and fingers in full play, over the valleys and between the hills and into the hidden cave she dared.

Then, reluctantly leaving the warm sanctuary, Andrea changed her position. The time had come, to break in the magic wand. Andrea nudged Sharon's legs wider, placing her mighty staff on the entrance of her lover's hidden pleasure. Not asking for permission, the Evil Queen pushed her appendix into the Wicked Witch. Being empowered, she started moving in and out, feeling her lover's body tight around her toy.

Sharon was in a deep dive, blissful, electrified and uttering out incoherent words to her mistress. Urging her to move faster, while holding on to the bedding, feeling her climax getting closer with each thrust.

As reading Sharon's mind, Andrea sped up the rhythmic pounding to high gear. Sweating and panting the evil and the wicked ones melding into each other and with one final push, Andrea sent Sharon flying over the edge. Screaming Andrea's name as Sharon climaxed, the Evil Queen was grinning proudly.

 

***

 

Laying beside her lover, caressing her body, a smile on her face, the softer version this time, Andrea felt exhilarated. She had managed to let herself loose and for once, played the role better suited for Sharon. But Andrea had liked walking in her lovers shoes and was sure she was going to do the same again, soon.


End file.
